Akatsuki AT MY HOUSE!
by SinsXIII
Summary: A spin off of AnimeGir311's "Naruto....AT MY SCHOOL!" By AnimeGir 311 rated T for language. Imagine living with the Akatsuki!
1. In my house

ok yeah this a spin off of Naruto...AT MY SCHOOL made by Celine/Gir...it doesn't follow the NAMS story line...unless i get reviews on a mini crossover, and is approved by Gir... also uses jokes from Naruto Abridged so no flames on that enjoy!

constructive crit pease

in a normal 2 story house...that just happens to look like castle/cave thingie...

Pein- it seems that we found a new base till we finish highschool and wait for the two dumbasses to finish highschool --"

Itachi and Kisame- WE ARE NOT DUMBASSES!!!

Itachi- -is thinking this looks like Alex's house-

Alex walks in and drops book bag...

Alex- -is stunned- O.O HOLY &(&)#(#&(#) BOLOGNA!!!!!!! WAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ITACHI!!!!! KISAME!!!!!!!!!

-insert angry girl chibi here-

Pein- -sighs- well we needed a place to stay and we say ur house so we kinda...um...

-Alex gives an evil glare-

Pein- brokeinandmadeourselvescomfy...Ed why are you here?

Alex- -twitches- im not ed...im alex...anyway i borught a friend over...(why today!! of all days) her names lauren

-Lauren walks in-

Lauren- O.O -looks at sasori and feints-

Alex- yeah...shes a fangirl

sasori- YAYZ!!!!!!! finally a fangirl!!!! I NEVER find them!!!!!

KNOCK KNOCK

Alex- ill get it

-alex goes off screen-

Pein- um now wat?

sasori- i have a feeling lauren is gonna try to glomp me when she gets up... -goes and plays dolls-

Tobi- tobi is a good boy -runs around in a circle and slams into the wall-

Zetzu- ima go eat some fertilizer

-Hidan and Kazuku walk in room-

Kazuku- if i **pay **you Hidan will you Shut The Hell Up!!!!!!!

Alex and Akatsuki- O...M...G

Hidan- no. only if u bow down to me and say "Money is evil"

kazuku- HELL NO

lauren -wakes up- ugh where am i?

Alex- -comes back- stupid salesmen...oh yeah! um sasori she WILL glomp u if u don't start running now

Sasori- Awwwwwww i wanted to see how'd she looked TT

Alex-Lauren...your at my house...surrounded by the akatsuki...

Lauren- **Sasori?!?!?!?! **O.O -grabs alex's shirt and shakes her- IS HE HERE?!?!?!?!??!

Alex- -is being near strangled- TT

-Celine and Sam walk in-

Celine- O.o""""""

Sam- ditto...

Lauren- who are u? -drops alex-

Itachi- HOW DA HELL R U IN DIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Celine- hey alex are you ok? -ignores itachi-

Itachi-STOP IGNOREING ME!!!!!!! -goes in saskues emo corner-

Alex- -gasps for air- ...ok after just being strangled -looks at itachi- wow...

Sam- intros???

Alex- oh yeah -is still on the floor- Lauren Celine and Sam, Sam and Celine This is Lauren

Celine- soooooo...

Sam- Why are they in your house? I mean really, your not a missing nin

Alex- they said that they were in my house because... um i forgot

Pein- --" we needed a place to stay until we finish high school...and till they -points to itachi and kisame- finish highschool

Celine- good luck with that..

Lauren- ok one question does every body hate Hannah Montana?

Everyone in Akatsuki except Konan- ...YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan- What do you mean you hate Hannah Montana?!?!?! -her cell phone rings- everyone shutup or ill kill u...-insert evil chibi here-

Alex- ill kick u out of **MY** house

Everyone but alex-...

Konan-...fine...but ill kill you anyway... -phone is still ringing-

Alex- -is ignoring Konan- wat powers do you have?

Sam- Spagetti!!!!!!! -yayz for Gir!-

Celine-...idk

Lauren- hey look at this book i found on the ground...

Alex, Sam, and Celine- O.O NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Lauren- -picks up book- HOLY MACARONI it says Death Note...

Celine- hey lookie at this i found one 2!

Alex- -is looking up at the sky- ...this is soooooo not fair...

Itachi- -is hit by a pink pen- man...

Sam- i want one -gets hit by a note book- hey it has pasta on the front!!!! -hugs note book-

Alex- ... --# like i said not fair...

Konan- -picks up her phone- fine

-Akatsuki pales and steps back leaving Konan talking on her _PINK _razor-

Kazuku- -sniffs air- I SMELL MONEY

Konan- sakura!... Pink is sooooooooo the new black!...uh DUH... Well yeah -looks at alex-... Ed's here-

Alex- IM NOT ED!!!!!!!!! #

konan- -glares at alex- well anyways did you see the new episode of Hannah montana

...OF COURSE I DID! Um shit my batts dieing i got 2 go girle! bye! -hangs up-

Kazuku- -steals Konans purse- VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!! -digs through purse finding swiss bank account number-

Konan- U did not just do that

Alex - kazuku u _**owe**_ me rent give me that swiss bank account numba!!!!!

Kazuku-Neva!!!!!!!!!!


	2. To Blockbuster! And a Mature TOBI!

**Akatsuki At My House, Chapter two. Also sorry it took so long for the secound chapter to come out.. **

**SinsXIII**

**Disclaimer- look to chapter one for detail**

Pein- -is watching the fight- So Lauren….how about them Knicks?

Lauren- Um…

Alex- Kazuku…give me the Damn Swiss bank account number

All but Alex- -sweatdrop-

Konan- -is thinking out loud- 'thank the narrator I have another bank account!'

Alex and Kazuku- -sweatdrop- um…you know you said that out loud right?

Konan- …..

-Alex steals the bank account number then Kazuku steals it back. Then konan steals it form Kazuku, and Alex steals it from konan, etc. (I'm guessing you get the picture by now)-

Meanwhile

Celine- hey sam

Sam- -is watching the fight with popcorn in her hand-…..yeah?

Celine- wanna go watch Naruto Abridged on Alex's computer?

Sam- sure.

Lauren- can I come too?

Celine and Sam- Sure

-Celine, Sam, and Lauren leave-

One Hour later

Alex- -notices that Celine, Lauren, and Sam are gone- im bored.

Pein- yeah, me too. Hey wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be fighting Kazuku and Konan?

Alex- I was but then Tobi gave me a cookie –innocently holds cookie up-

Deidara- I wanna watch a movie

Pein- Yeah

-tobi walks in the room-

Tobi- tobi give a suggestion?

Alex- …Sure

Tobi- tobi like Pirates of the Caribbean, 1,2, and 3

Alex – Sure

Pein- Yayz! –runs to his room-

Deidara- we should have warned you…and sure I like that movie

Alex- im gonna go ask Celine, Lauren, and sam If they like that movie

Lauren- you don't have to cause we overheard the conversation

Sam- the verdict is……

Celine- HELLZ YES RENT THE MOVIE!

-Pein comes back form his room dressed as Jack Sparrow-

Itachi- IM DRIVING!!!!!!!!

Pein- LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!!!!

Kisame- Itachi's driving his Pink punch bug with sailor moon stuff on it

Itachi- -notices Celine- Celine…WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!?! And anyway were taking MY CAR!

Pein-NO WERE NOT!

Deidara- -whispers to Alex, Celine, Lauren, Sam, and Tobi- Im taking my giant clay bird to the video store. Coming?

Lauren- Wait for me!

Sasori- tackles Deidara with barbies- NO! shes my fan girl!

Deidara- wanna bet?

-sasori and Deidara start fighting-

Zetsu- -is watching the fight from his potted plant- 'this is getting annoying'

-Zetsu grabs Tobi, Alex, Pein, Celine, Lauren, and Sam.-

Zetsu- -points fnger towards flower pot- To the video store! –jumps in flower pot-

All- OMG…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-they pop up in a flower pot near Blockbuster-

Alex- -steps out of flower pot- remind me why I let Zetsu take us to the moviestore?

Sam- -looks at Pein and Zetsu- what did you do to Pein? –looks at pein, because he's walking around like a drunkard-

Zetsu- -innocent look- …..nothin…..

Tobi- -in a serious voice- bull

All- -looks at tobi strangely-

Tobi- Whaaaat I'm aloud to be mature for ten minutes a day!

Alex- O.o Tbi that is soooo cooool!

Tobi- -sighs- Anyway. Let's get a movie.

Sam- no interruptions this time…what did you do to pein?

Zetsu- fertilizer….

Celine-WTFT?!

Alex- WTFT?

Celine- What The French Toast

Alex- Oh…

Sam- fertilizer does what to Pein?

Zetsu- It makes him loopy! –smiling innocently-

Pein- noooooooo iiiiittttttt dddoossseenn'ttt

Alex- your words are sluring….that normally means your drunk, or really, really sleepy….but in your case it's the first one

Pein- ugh….shut up…..

Tobi- -looks at watch and is thinking 'crap mature time is almost out...'-

Zetsu- sam….

Sam- ya?

Zetsu- ……….ur mom….

Celine- lol XD

Zetsu- Celine.

Celine- Yeah?

Zetsu- -points in random direction- LOOK IT"S L!!!!!

Celine- Where?! –runs in pointed direction-

Tobi- -is getting annoyed by this.-

Alex- you know Zetsu, its really rude to Point

Pein- Alex, stop disrespecting your elders

Alex- -sticks tongue out at Pein-

Lauren- - is in Blockbuster-

-Celine comes back-

Celine- I couldn't find him….

Tobi- -eye twitches. He Picks Alex and Pein up and puts them on his sholder-

Alex and Pein- Hey!!!!

Alex- What was that for?

Tobi- annoying me, that's what.

-Alex blushes in embarrassment and Pein laughs at her-

Tobi- Pein I havn't forgotten about you…

-Pein instantly shuts up and pales-

Tobi- in a stern voice- Eveyone inside…-seeing no one respond- ….NOW!

Everyone except alex pein and tobi go inside

Tobi- -puts the two down. Giving them evil glares- well….do I have to go evil on your asses to make you behave?

Alex- -is scared of Tobi- n-n-no sir….-pales-

Pein- ………………

Alex- -in a small voice- just say yes pein….

Pein- sure… -pales-

Tobi- -looks at his watch- damn…

Tobi gets questioning looks from alex and Pein

Tobi- …….tobi is a good boy! -


End file.
